In recent years, electronic display technologies, for example, liquid crystal display, electroluminescence technology, touch-screen technology and so on, develop rapidly, and one of the key technologies thereof is the connection between the drive circuit and the tin indium oxide on glass. An anisotropic conductive adhesive film (ACAF) has an apparent difference between the resistance in the Z-axis electrical conduction direction and that in the XY insulating plane, so that line connection of a fine microelectronic apparatus can be achieved. For example, the connection may be a connection between a liquid crystal glass and a flexible circuit, between a liquid crystal glass and an integrated circuit or between a flexible circuit and an integrated circuit. The anisotropic conductive adhesive films mainly used in the current market all contain a thermosetting resin, and thus electrical conduction and connection of a microelectronic apparatus can only be achieved via a high-temperature pressing.
The process for applying thermosetting anisotropic conductive adhesive film requires use of a temperature of 60° C. to 100° C., and the temperature for pressfitting and curing is required to be in the range of from 150° C. to 220° C. to ensure the quality of electrically connecting all apparatus. However, a high temperature tends to cause the deformation of the microelectronic apparatus, thereby causing the malposition or short circuit of a fine connecting line and further affecting the product quality and the long-term reliability.
Thus it can be seen that there exists the following problem in the prior art: when a thermosetting anisotropic conductive adhesive is employed for packaging and electrical connecting, the deformation of the microelectronic apparatus due to high temperature tends to cause a problem of a fine connecting line.